Pokédiaries
by JackieFlames
Summary: This is the dairy of the daily lives from the main characters in the Pokémon games. Starting up with Soul Silver. ((Coverart done by dragon-fx on DA.))
1. Entry 001

Hello dairy? I guess, I don't know how to start these kinds of things to be exact. This is why I never write dairies. But assuming that I'm going to receive my first Pokémon tomorrow and since mom basically bought this from my own savings to "Let me look back once I have aged up and matured", I don't really have that much of a choice. Even though she only said that Professor Elm wanted to talk to me, and she didn't technically say that he was going to give me my first partner, but come on. What else could happen that would have to be so life changing that she all of the sudden wanted to buy me a dairy. Writing this probably won't be that bad, so giving it a shot wouldn't be the worst thing I can do right now.

Introducing myself would be the first step; My name is Lyra, born and raised in Newbark town, 15 years old, been friends with Ethan for 15 years too, super crazily jealous that he already has his first Pokémon but he he deserves it.

Currently I'm sitting on my bed, it's around 23:30 and I have absolutely no clue what starter I will pick. Just a few more hours. Sleep is for the weak, according to mom the other way around, but that doesn't matter right now.  
Chikorita is on its own easily the cutest one, Totodile seems the more superior one, and Cyndaquil sneezes fire? I never really looked into Cyndaquils, they don't really look like the kind of Pokémon I'd want to train. Heck, I don't even know its final evolution. He's crossed of my list then. I guess. Arceus, that seems way harser written down like that. I need the sleep.

-Goodnight and until tomorrow


	2. Entry 002

Hello again, so indeed like I thought I got my first Pokémon, not for the exact same reason I thought originally, but I did, for now as he said it was only for the time being. More or less it was because of a request Prof. Elm received from Mr. Pokémon, namely I have to retrieve a Poké egg. Not that rare of an item in my eyes, but he seemed really excited. I can already see you asking yourself whom I hve chosen; well let me lay the whole scene out so you understand me.

When I got there all three were out of their Pokéballs and running loose. Chikorita was jumping around Professor Elm's legs. Totodile was gnawing on a metal leg of a chair. Cyndaquil surprisingly walked over to me and he was extremely shy but he did greet me. Or as well as he could. The others just went on with their business and he was the only one to show at least some interest. Even when I walked over to Professor Elm, he stayed close behind me. It also almost begged me to pick it up after I stopped to talk to Professor Elm, too. I'm not a monster so of course I did that.  
Whilst coddling the Cyndaquil Professor Elm gave me an explanation and during that he got inturrupted by Mr pokemon. Yada yada, short story, he sent me to retrieve the egg. After the call ended he looked up, walked to the capsule and pulled a Pokéball out of it. Which at the time I assmed was for chikorita, because she had been jumping around it and Professor Elm's legs the whole time. He gave it to me and sent me on my way. I put the Cyndaquil down who whined a bit when I did so, and pushed the white button to retrieve the 'Chikorita'. To my surprise as I neared the exit it didnt retrieve the Chikorita, it retrieved the Cyndaquil.

Now this is only for the time being as I only need to get something from Mr. Pokémon and that's it. But in a nut shell I now have a Cyndaquil, havent named it yet because it is not going to be my all time first partner. He is unbelievably clingy to me already, though. Oh and for the record I am also stuck for the night in Cherrygrove city's Pokecentre because Cyndaquil refuses to got out whilst it is still storming outside. To be exact I think he's kind of scared. I can't continue though as Mr. Pokémon's house is surrounded by wild Pokémon habitats and patches of grass.  
I can't catch another one too because Pokéballs are out of stock. So yea this is going to take a while.  
-Goodnight


	3. Entry 003

Hello, so today was a bit different than I thought it would be. First of all when I tried to leave Cherrygrove City, I got stopped by an old man giving me brand new sneakers, and he loaded a map in my PokéGear. Thanks random old guy. After that I walked past a house which I thought was Mr. Pokémon's house, because it was the only house around here. It wasn't for the record, it was the apricot dude's house, not Mr. Pokémon. But to be fair he gave me a box where I can store them in, for free.

So I continued to walk afterwards, and Cyndaquil actually did an okay job at defeating the wild Pokémon. Especially the Hoothoots. He got really excited when he levelled up to level 7 too, turning to me immediately after that, smiling and accidently sneezing out some fire. It was kind of adorable though. We arrived at Mr. Pokémon's house shortly after that and he was so happy and excited about the egg, rambling on and on about it.

Oh and on a quick side note, totaly not important, I met Professor Oak. He is an incredibly nice guy and he evalueted me and Cyndaquil. I seem depended and like I care for my Pokémon, and Cyndaquil looks like he is very content with it all. He sort of misread the situation since Cyndaquil isn't going to be my first partner, or so I thought. He also handed me a Pokédex out of no where, and gave me his number too. Great, sudden responsibilities.

As soon as I stepped outside Professor Elm called about an emergency and that I need to head back right now, as soon as I was able to. So I basically picked up Cyndaquil and started sprinting towards Cherrygrove City. Jumping over every ledge possible, almost tripping but shush.  
When I neared route 29, I bumped into a boy. An asshole one of all the things. Red shoulder length hair, navy blue or black clothes with red lines on the seams. I wasn't judging him by his clothes though. But when he bumped into me he basically said that "My pokemon was way too good for a wimp like me". Like, are you for real boy? Then he just whipped out his Pokéball and called out his Totodile. Cyndaquil decided that that was a no go and jumped between me and the Totodile, ready to take him head on. Which he did flawlessly by the way. He crushed him into the ground. The guy got visibly upset, it was readable from his face and posture after the battle. He must've gotten a bit scatterbrained by it too, because he dropped his Trainer Card. I saw his name. It's silver. A colour. For Arceus sake. I get why he's so pissed now.

Anyway Cyndaquil levelled up after it and put his little paws up for me to pick him up again. Which I did and I started sprinting for a second time because there was still an emergency going on back home. When I got back in Newbark Town and entered Elm's lab a police man stopped me abruptly. He accused me of stealing a Pokémon. Ethan jumped in luckily and said that I'd never do that. And since he saw that it was a guy it surely couldnt have been me. Ironically enough the boy I'd battled turned out to be the boy who broke in. I gave them his name and where he was headed to, the policeman almost bolted after I said it.

For the record the Totodile Cyndaquil had to fight was the stolen good and Professor Elm is really concerned about it. He was glad we'd returned safely though. And a bit surprised that I received a Pokédex. After that he added that I can have Cyndaquil, for keeps this time, to try the Pokémon Gym Challenge. Looking back at how he, without hesitation might I add, jumped in front of me to protect me, I decided that the Cyndaquil line may not be so bad afterall.  
For now we, me and Cinder (that's his name from now on) both will rest at home for the last time and we'll pack our stuff first thing tomorrow morning.

-So Goodnight


	4. Entry 004

Heey, it's me again. Today was quite physically and mentally demanding I must say. I was woken quite early by mom, she wanted me to have a good, fresh start of my journey. so I packed a side bag with mainly survival gear in it, all bought by my mom of course. Some warm clothes were added too.  
When we set foot on route 46 we got stopped immediately by Ethan, he tried to teach me and Cinder how to catch a Pokémon. Like I didn't know that already.

But as we continued after the small "lesson" we fought some more wild ones, (levelled Cinder up to level 10 already!) and we made our way to Cherrygrove City again. Almost stockpiled my bag full with Pokéballs and potions. We then, after my shopping spree, made our way into the direction of Violet City to take on Falkner. Our first Gym leader. The route towards the city wasn't that difficult to be fair. I met a nice kid there too, Joey, he trains a Rattata. He also said it was one of the top percentage ones, so it must be a promising one.

The rest of it was mostly filled with bug trainers. And furthermore there was a this extremely dark cave, I thought would've been easy to go through since Cinder is basically a walking torch. It wasn't, we almost got chased out by the damned amount of Zubats. Man, there sure were a lot of them.

We arrived at Violet City around 4p.m and after we had rested a bit at the Pokécentre we thought it'd be a good idea to already start the Gym Challenge. He wasn't at his gym. So instead, we had to go through this troubling long path of the Sprout Tower and defeating all the monks there. It wasn't difficult, they all had Bellsprouts anyway, just extremely repetitive. And tiring for Cinder.  
After we arrived at the top floor we saw our dearest friend Silver standing there, he appeared to just have defeated the Elder. He was making snarky comments to him about his teaching whilst searching for his escape rope. Boy, if I had known that Cyndaquils get more fired up as they see their rival I wouldn't have carried him at that moment. He almost scorched through my clothes.  
Anyway, he didn't see me luckily, for him I'd have beaten his ass again, and he just used his escape rope after bashing the Elder.  
We had to battle the Elder afterwards that too. We won and he awarded us with advice and the TM Flash, handy for the cave full of Zubats apparently. Cinder was beat after the last battle, though. He still is so tired. We're staying at the Pokécentre now for the night and I've decided to take on the Gym nest thing tomorrow morning.

-Goodnight


	5. Entry 005

Hello dairy, I still don't know how to write a proper entry but I'm working on it. Today was just so great. The beginning not so much but overall hell yeah. So let me start from the pretty bad beginning.

I'd decided to challenge Falkner as soon as we got up. well, we got our asses whooped the first second we stepped foot in the gym. We couldn't even get past the first trainer there. Gust here and there. Sand Attack everywhere. Poor Cinder couldn't see a damn thing at the end, he was also dizzy from being blown to every place imaginable. It was my fault to be honest, after the easy ride through Sprout Tower I thought we could handle everything. But turns out we really can't yet. This is why we decided to do some more training.

We headed to route 32 to some training against Bellsprouts and Cinder just evolved after the tenth battle! I was so happy, tears of joy streaming down my face, or at least my eyes started to water. He too seemed overjoyed with his newest form. As he quite literally almost burned the grass patch we were standing in down with his fiery butt. Hehe, it looks and sounds even stupider written down like this.  
Anyway we both had a little "jumping in sheer joy" moment and received some weird looks of a man who was just standing there and a woman passing through.

After he evolved we decided to do five more battles and then go head over to the gym. At our fourth encounter we had a Mareep, poor thing looked so sad and lonely without a flock. He didn't really seem up for a fight, he just wanted some attention. Cinder also almost flat out refused to battle, I persuaded him in Tackling him once, and my heart just broke. He looked so hurt, distraught, and his cry was so pathetic and hoarse.  
Cinder nudged my leg as a sign that I just had to catch him. So I did. We sprinted back to the Pokécentre after that to heal my new team member. I let him out after we got him back from the nurse and he was basically jumping up and down so much that the nurse actually got angry at the commotion we made. his cries echoed all the way to the top of the building. So as of now on, thanks to this nurse's exclamation, he is named Echo.

Cinder wanted head back to the gym right that second but training them to the same levels was a bit more important to me. Quite a long time passed before they were around the same level. Echo was just two levels under Cinder's as we headed back and took on the Gym Challenge.

I almost had to beg them to let us in because it was exactly after closing time. But the nice guy Falkner is he let me in, under one condition. I had t beat the two trainers with just one Pokémon. Echo, overly excited, stepped in the ring to take on the first trainer before I'd even said anything.  
He absolutely is a great addition to the team, he shocked them and K.O.-ed them all. Falkner actually kind of turned white as the last one went down. Now it was his turn to battle us. He on the other hand posed a threat. His Pidgeotto was really nothing to laugh at. He gave us some major difficulties, but we toughed through them and came out victorious!

When we got out there with our newest badge I got rung up by Professor Elm saying that the egg I had delivered was waiting for me at the Pokémart. I was the best person for the job to be entrusted with a rare egg like that according to him. Falkner walked with me to the mart and after I had gotten the egg, he walked me to the Pokécentre. He really is a nice guy, somewhat sarcastic but hey, who isn't?  
Oh and I might should add this too because this had been keeping me up for almost an hour now but, we got stopped by this weird Kimono Girl. She asked for my name and stuff. She was really mysterious, Falkner seemed really cool and cold towards the whole thing but, me not so much.

I don't even really recall what she said to me, but I don't know? It still is a bit strange. I guess I'll go to sleep, we all deserved it after today.  
-Goodnight


	6. Entry 006

Hello, today we caught our third member! We didn't really do much besides that so I'll go into detail with the capture.  
After the gym and our night rest from the day before, we decided to continue to Azalea Town, which we need to cross a cave and a long route in order to get there. On the route we encountered countless Pokémon and defeated them all.  
Echo actually managed to level up enough to evolve into a Flaaffy. He is so adorable right now, like I'm not even joking.

But right before the Union Cave there is a Pokécentre located where this random guy is who calls himself the Fisherman Guru. He gave us an old rod and told us a good spot would be in Violet City. We headed back and went fishing in the pond near the Sprout Tower.  
I wasn't actually deciding to catch another Pokémon, but after our, I believe sixth attempt on fishing, a Poliwag came out on the battle field. He was really cute but extremely head strong on battling with us.

He knocked out Cinder and dealt some good damage on Echo. It wasn't really my plan to actually faint him so I was going pretty easy on him. After a few times of back and forthing Echo decided that he had enough and popped out a Pokéball from my bag. He threw it to me and the Poliwag seemed excited about the idea.

So that's what I did, I caught another Pokémon. Rushed back to the Pokécentre to heal up my team and continued on the with the route. We trained a bit and got Poliwag up to level 16. Cinder is 17 and Echo too. We did good today.

The decision to camp outside near the cave wasn't my idea, it was Cinder's and I'm already regretting it, because they're all still so rowdy and jumpy. Even though it's already past midnight. Cinder made a fire with the wood Echo brought and Poliwag, whom I still need to name, decided to sleep in my sleeping bag tonight.

This is going to be a long night.  
-Goodnight


	7. Entry 007

Hello. I almost froze to death I believe last night. It was way too cold and I had to actually ask Cinder to come and lie down on me because I was shivering so freaking much. Like I am not even joking with you right now.  
Anyway I met some interesting people today. I'll tell you more about that further down the line but, they were a bit strange. After we got up and 'cooked', as if you can call it cooking, breakfast and woke up a bit, we continued our way to Azalea Town. Our next gym challenge will be in that town after the Union Cave. We entered it and well, let's just say there were a lot of Zubats. Again.

We battled a lot of people and, thank Arceus, defeated all of them. Got a lot of money too. We almost got out of the cave when we were battling a Zubat. Echo came down with poisoning and we scurried back all the way. I didn't really know where the exit was at that point. I was quite pissed when I found out that we walked all the way for nothing since we were that close to the exit.

We arrived at Azalea Town near noon and immediately got thrown in this whole damned conspiracy thing, I think it is. There were men in black outfits, giant R embroidered on them, and they too, were pissed about one thing or another.  
I walked into town, thinking I could relax and just explore it a bit.  
There where R people everywhere. In front of the gym, near the Pokécentre, and stopping people to go near the Slowpokes for some weird reason.  
So after some exploration, I wound up at this elderly's house, he lived there with his granddaughter. Think his name was Kurt something. After we talked a bit about the whole situation he told me that they were in fact Team Rocket grunts. He got up and just left, yelling something about his Slowpoke. His granddaughter was worried so I had to go after him.

If only I didn't. I think I'm now one of the main targets for the organisation. I offended and battled, also defeated, one of their bosses. Proton, like the atom thing I guess? I don't know. Kurt seemed really happy that I helped him though. Still a bit in pain because he fell down and hurt his back or something, but also was convenient in a way too, it helped training my Pokémon and they're all near level 20 now. We did enough for today so, I decided to call it and just head to the Pokécentre. I'm not sleeping outside again, hell to the no.  
-Goodnight


	8. Entry 008

Hello! I challenged Bugsy's gym today _and_ my apparent rival Silver. The gym itself wasn't surprisingly hard thanks to Cinder. Even Boss, yes that will be the new name of my Poliwag, did his best and delivered the final blow on his Scyther. Boss and Cinder levelled up pretty damn well thanks to that last fight.

As I exited out of the gym and walked towards the Pokécentre to heal I saw Silver walking in the distance. I didn't really think much of it, mainly because well, I mean I'd already defeated him once. Surely he wouldn't dare to fight with me again. How wrong I was. When I stepped outside the Pokécentre I decided to just continue to the forest that would lead me to Goldenrod city and the next gym.  
My boy Silver sprinted towards me and actually made _me_ jump and Cinder flare up, again against my clothes. He demanded another battle almost after confirming what I was scared for. He too, already knew that I defeated a small part of Team Rocket a.k.a. I am on a watch list and he is probably a spy for them or someone that just generally hates my guts. Nice.

He started off strong with a Gastly but soon got kicked ass by Cinder. I then, overcome by the sheer fact that I just defeated one of his Pokémon, called out my, still significantly weak but a sweetheart, Boss. The poor boy got Leech life-d and Supersonic-ed to unconsciousness thanks to my hand and the opposing Zubat. I send Echo out and he delivered beautifully with Thunder Shock. Once and the Zubat got sent back flying. Silver seemingly eyed frustrated much to my pleasure. However, he then smirked and called out his Croconaw.  
His Croconaw bit Echo hard in his left leg and smacked him into the ground, Echo tried to use Thunder Shock to get out of his grip. Croconaw, much to our annoyance, was a bit too fast and let loose, already waiting for another order to attack. Silver started yelling something and the Croconaw raged to the max. This time Echo expected the contact and brought out his electric attack, this got him down to the red zone I thought.  
Silver ordered Croconaw to bite him once more and again, he predicted the contact and I think Echo was so fed up that he tried to fry his Croconaw's brain.

Silver called his Pokémon back and mumbled something about that everybody was weak or something. I didn't really pay much attention because Echo's wound was making me more worried than what he had to say to be quite frank. Silver walked away after making eye contact once more and scoffing. The douchebag.

After I scurried back to the Pokécentre I decided to let Boss rest for a while, whilst I was apologising, and then try to train a bit before taking on the Ilex Forest. The training was quite successful for everyone, they all got to level 20!  
Anyway tomorrow will be a bit better hopefully, and will show if that wound for Echo is a staying one or not. I'm going to pray to Arceus that it isn't going to be.  
-Goodnight.


	9. Entry 009

Why hello again, the wound on Echo's leg will be a scar nurse Joy said. Which in my personal opinion worries me, but, when Echo heard it he seemed proud almost? Boss and Cinder definitely looked a bit jealous. Why would you be jealous of a wound? Goddamn pokémon make me wish I could understand them.  
Today wasn't an very useful day to be honest. I got through Ilex Forest and ran around for quite a while (had to catch some Farfetches, their boss idk why just let them run loose?). I did receive a charcoal necklace for Cinder as a thank you for your hard work and the TM cut. That one came in handy like, immediately. I don't think I could've gotten through Ilex Forest without that TM. After we made our way through most of the forest we came across another Kimono girl. She was just as freaking lost as I was, and upon seeing my face, she knew it. Cinder thankfully, showed her the way (and also me).

We got out safe and sound. As we neared Goldenrod City I saw a nice, old cottage with Day care signs all around it. My main boy, not Silver, but Ethan stepped out of the day care. His face lit up so adorable when he noticed me. He showed me around his grandparents their place, since the day care was their place. He was being so nice, even got flustered when his granny said something about a girlfriend. Same Ethan, same. When we stepped out of the day care Ethan walked me towards the gym and then went back on his own merry way. Luckily for him he was already gone when I noticed the gym was basically closed. The damn gym leader was out for a radio contest.

Why? What on earth would make a radio contest more important than your job? As I regained my irritated posture and said 'I'll be on my way then' to the girl in front of the gym, I decided I too shall partake in that contest. Just to get the satisfaction of defeating her before I defeat her again. So I went, and won. Now I have some radio tunes that Boss really enjoys. So the gym leader seemed nice-ish? I don't know but something was off with the way she presented herself. Dear Arceus what was I right about that.

I battled the trainers in the gym, piece of cake. Got to the gym leader. That _freaking_ , Miltank. I almost screamed out loud just by writing it down. It k.o-ed Boss, rolled out my Cinder to fainting and milk drank itself all the way back to healthy and then stomped and paralyzed Echo.  
I knew that either she'd be a damned powerhouse or a walk in the park. Guess there's the reason she's the gym leader and I still struggle around. We learned an important lesson though, don't get to cocky and definitely don't judge your opponent on their looks. Geez, do you realise who I sounded like? Silver, he does that to me constantly. He thinks I'm a walk in the park because I'm nice to my pokémon and probably also because I'm a girl. But anger aside, today made me lose and suck balls. I learned from my mistakes, tomorrow we will train before we head in there again. And then we as a team will come out of there, with a new, shiny badge!

Goodnight


	10. Entry 010

Good morning, today we started with training, a lot. Could a absolutely not afford to lose to Whitney again. So we battled some trainers, most unusual ones too, like a firebreather.  
They were all nice people, some even gave me a little bit of a hard time. Cinder gained a lot of experience and even got to level 23!  
Both Echo and Boss got to level 22, which I am so proud of, too. We walked a bit further than planned and got to a building that lead to either a park (competitions where held there a few times a week even) or a sort of sports league. I didn't really understand what the guy was talking about, since he wouldn't even let me pass because construction stuff was going on.

We walked around the park after that, I sat down on some benches and Boss came running up with something in his mouth! It was a goddamn soothe bell. Their jingle was sooo relaxing to hear. At the end of the day, Echo really had taken a liking to it. He took a few red ribbons and wrapped it around its leg, ya know the one with the scar. He tied the bells around the ribbons and now it's his thingie. I really thought it would start to annoy me, it totally didn't. Think it annoyed Boss more, guessing he's pretty bummed out since he found it.

Anyway, we, after the training, went back to the gym. We challenged Whitney again and boy what was it a nerve wrecking battle. Her first Pokémon, the Clefairy, no problem at all. Echo handled it perfectly, paralyzed it at first and then thunderschocked it a few times.  
Then she brought out her Miltank, Arceus hath mercy, I immediately let Echo paralyze it. She went for the stomping which unfortunately hit and also paralyzed Echo. I called him back and let Cinder do some damage. Two flame wheels and it was to the orange zone, both of them sadly. I'd given all three of them some orange berries but they didn't really make a huge difference. The Miltank used milkdrink and regained a huge part of its health. This went on for a bit. She ordered him to do roll out, the first two missed and we actually brought her Miltank to the red zone! I switched to my water type since roll out wouldn't be that effective on Boss. Boss handled it great, body slam here and there. Back to the red zone and the last hit was expected to be right after that. It wasn't, the Miltank healed back up and stomped Boss. Paralyzing him too. Then we had this on and off being paralyzed and hitting the attacks on both sides.

After I realised, or well Echo pointed towards my bag, that i still had a few berries that cured paralysis i used them immediately. Boss was back in game whilst Miltank was still struggling. We finally hit it with a water gun and the battle was over!

I expected a "good battle" or a "you'll get far!" And then some explanation on the TM and then my badge. Again, things did not go as plan with this gym leader. She actually started wailing because she lost and called us a meanie. Damn, even Cinder looked at me awkwardly. So we just decided to leave it and let her chill for a bit, then collect the badge.  
The gym people didn't let us leave, they said that this is the usual thing and that we just need to talk to her again.  
We did and she gave us the badge, she didn't even act as if she wasn't bawling her eyes out minutes ago. She even explained the sports game, which I now know is called the Pokéathlon, and it sound fun actually? We might check it out tomorrow, for now we're gonna sleep. Had a tough, but good day.

Goodnight!


	11. Entry 011

Hello! We won two things today! Or well won, one thing we did win and another 'thing' we received. So, this morning we decided that instead of doing the Pokeathlon first we would walk to Ecruteak city. Or my plan was to jog, but that didn't exactly work as well as I had planned.  
We walked through the park, I tried to jog together with Cinder. Echo and Boss just slumped behind us, I tried to get them to run but with Boss's little feet I guess it would've been really hard on him. So we exited the park and walked towards some tree group. A few people were standing around this 'blockage' that wouldn't allow people to go to Ecruteak city. We talked to one of the girls who was standing there, she said we need to sprinkle some water on it. Conveniently, there was this flower store back in Goldenrod that sold those little, cutesy, water sprinklers. The place where we just came from.

We walked back, this time with a faster pace. Everybody got a bit annoyed thanks to it. We got the thing, walked back again and sprinkled it on the tree. It was a damn Pokémon. Who would have freakin' guessed? It attacked Cinder who jumped immediately in front of me to protect me. They fought for a bit without my 'guidance', and then all of the sudden Cinder seemed hurt badly. Boss switched in his place and delivered a few good water attacks and the Pokemon ran away. Later on when I was healing Cinder's wounds, the same girl told me that that was a Sudowoodo. And that they are part rock, so it was logical that Cinder got hurt. It's apparently a common mistake that people think they are grass types, it does explain why they hate water, though. Being part rock.

So yet again we continued walking, here and there battling. Boss gained two levels and Echo one. We arrived at Ecruteak city and walked towards the Pokecentre to heal a bit. as soon as we stepped in a guy came up and started chatting about his Pokemon. 'Look mate, all cool and all but I need to heal' that's what I said. He just apologised and said that he was a friend off professor Oak. Ya know, the guy who gave me a pokedex and the whole reason to even go on an adventure.  
And me being the nice person I was I just started chatting with him after I gave my Pokemon to the nurse. He apparently lives in Goldenrod city and made the box system. Pretty impressive for a guy his age. My Pokemon came back, he went on his way and told me to come visit him when I would go back to Goldenrod. Little did he know that I would go back today to try out for the Pokeathlon.

We kind of followed him, well not kind off we basically did follow him. On a fair distance though. We got back in Goldenrod and walked towards his house. His mom and sister greeted us and I immediately saw where Bill got the chatty attitude from. They offered me something to drink, but all I wanted to ask was about the Pokeathlon. Bill explained a bit and then offered me something very out of the blue. An Eevee. Just randomly.  
I accepted it of course, they are quite rare here and are great companions. She is a lovely Pokemon. I gave her the nickname Maya, and I hope she evolves into an Espeon. But that is up to her.

After that the pokeathlon was the last place to go to for today. We tried the speed course as was suggested to us. I wanted to let Cinder, Echo and Boss participate but Echo's leg still hasn't completely healed yet. So I figured that that would be a bad idea. I brought up Maya instead. She seemed rearing to go and run her heart out. Which she did by the way. She carried the team almost. Boss wasn't as fast as I anticipated, Cinder was very good, but Maya just sprinted from one side to another side.  
And that's also how we won. Literally. Maya gained some bonus points for her hard work and Boss for taking the most hits. Great job and great effort. For Echo and me too. We almost went hoarse from cheering them on besides the side lines. All of us have deserved a good day sleep, again still in Goldenrod. Tomorrow we will take on the Ecruteak gym, I promise.

Good night.


End file.
